The Gallagher Girls prequel: Rachel Cameron
by foreverbeautiful-luv
Summary: The prequel to the Gallagher girls, is the story of Rachel Cameron. How she mat her friends and her husband. How Catherine Goode and everyone all fall into place. It's the story that has never been told and now... I'm telling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1st day of seventh grade

So this is the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women?

The day they came to tell me that there was somthing special about me and they wanted me in the top school in the who world was the day I knew that there was something different about the school. Orientation was the best.

I'd learned of the sisterhood and Gillian Gallagher.

I'm a Gallagher Girl now...

I met Catherine Goode at orientation, she's truly beautiful. She's also my roommate. I call her Cathy. Everyone thinks she's strange. I can understand why. She's sort of a loner, she doesn't speak much and when she does she's always so damn condescending. Lilly Bauer is the sweetest of us all and I've known it for some time. Ever since mom and dad decided to finally tell me what the Gallagher Academy was and that my mother worked for the CIA and my father was a US Marshall who made people disappear, I'd become obsessed with the idea of being a spy. Lilly had been the first girl I'd met. We'd gone through orientation together and now I was sure that we would be good friends for a life time. :D.

Jessie Fetterman is just the cutest, she can be such a dork sometimes. Always tripping, she is the only person I know who can hurt herself with a bagel. And I know a lot of highly un-coordinated people, so that's saying a lot.

My sister Abby's going to come around next year and Mom says I have to be a good big sister, but shouldn't she learn to take care of herself? After all, we're going to a spy school.

"Don't touch the sword," headmistress Walters said. She's Ali Walter's mom. Her mother was a retired MI6 agent. Now my head mistress.

"Let's settle in now," said Lilly slipping in next to me. I giggled.

"I call the bed next to you," I said.

She nodded, "Good."

We sat down on our bed and sat down on the bed spreads we'd already put on for orientation. "We're going to learn how to kick the guts out of someone..." I laughed.

"That sounds way more fun," Lilly said, "Then going to normal school. Those boys are so annoying," she huffed.

"I was homeschooled, remember? You actually had friends. My sister's coming next year, you know. This school might not survive with two Cameron's here..." Lilly and I shared a smile.

My sister is probably the most annoying of all the Cameron's. She thinks she's the most fun, but she gets fun mixed up with annoying quite often, like when she leves stuff all over the house and says: it's fun for the nanny to pick up. I think the nanny got a little pissed at me and my sister. Although she did always love me more than my sister.

We entered the grand hall and stood at our table for dinner and Headmistress Walters called, "Women of the Gallagher Academy who comes here?"

"We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"All the days of my life."

I am a Gallagher Girl.

I look around the room and see girls who look at one another and see friends and family. A... Sisterhood. We really are a sisterhood...

I just never knew what came along with being a Gallagher Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

32nd day

I smiled, Madame Elsie our culture and assimilation teacher had handed out tea cups and we were to all drink with our pinkies out while she told up the story of how she'd taken down an armsdealer in Buenos Aries with only a tooth pick and a tea cup.

"This is so unrealistic," Cathy muttered.

I touched her shoulder with the tips of my fingers, "One day we'll be able to do that," I grinned.

She smiled, "I'm going to take down those armdealers with just a tea cup and no tooth pick," she whispered.

Madame Elsie turned to look at us, "Do you have somthing you would like to share with the class, Cathy?" She asked. "Rachel, dear?"

I shook my head, "I apologize for my incompetence, as does Catherine. We were just dicussing your story," I said using the etiquette Madame Elsie had taught us.

"Thank you dear," she looked proud of me. "Let's get back to the story, shall we..." And Catherine was glaring at me now.

Lilly touched my wrist, "She likes you, Madame Elsie. You have nothing to worry about."

After class we met up with Jessie who sat across the room from us and walked to the P&amp;E barn.

Ms. Petersen was maybe my favorite teacher. She taught us all of the fighting skills we needed to learn and it made me feel stronger.

"You'll sweep your leg under your sparring partner. Make them fumble when you're fighting," Ms. Petersen told us. I'd partnered up with Lilly and Jessie was with Catherine.

"Go as hard as you can, but don't hurt your partner," she told us.

I swept my leg under Lilly and she looked surprised as the fell to the floor of the P&amp;E barn's mats. But it was no match to the look of surprise on Jessie's face as Cathy knockedm her to the floor. Hard. Her head hit the ground, not even on the mats anymore and her eyes widened as Catherine went at her again. Again. Again. Until Jessie was lying there limp on the ground. Ms. Petersen stared at her, Her eyes wide as ours were.

"Catherine did you just..." She paled a shade, which is saying a lot considering how pale she is. She was almost as pale as Catherine, who had the paleness of a china doll.

Catherine didn't bat and eye she just looked at the teacher with her narrowed, dark brown eyes. "Yeah..."

"You never hurt a member of your sisterhood," Ms. Petersen said, a shadow crossed her face. But all I could do was look from Cathy to Jessie and think that she had stood no chance.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to Lilly.

She shook her head, unsure, "I don't know."

"Lilly and Rachel please take her to the infirmary. You and I," she looked at Catherine are coming with me to my office. The rest of you may keep on practicing. Be careful with one another. Nobody gets hurt."

Lilly and I helped Jessie up on her feet, there were bruises on her arms and legs. She looked like she was going to be sick, but now I knew one thing. Catherine Goode wasn't like my other sisters. She didn't seem like she was on my side. She seemed like she was against us.

Jessie woke up later that day and was able to make it to world language but when she walked in everyone stared and we all noticed that Catherine wasn't in class either. Everyone knew that she was responsible for the bruises up and down Jessie's arms and legs.

"Where is Catherine?" Jessie had asked when she sat down at her desk beside me.

I shrugged, "Headmistress Walters, maybe. I dunno."

"Everyone is saying that what she did was breaking trust against the sisterhood. You aren't supposed to hurt other sisters in the sisterhood. It's in the code," Lilly shook her head. "I'm sorry Jessie."

"No worries. I think she was angry at me for some reason," Jessie told us.

"She was angry at me too. It's probably because I got her in trouble during culture and assimilation. You know... Talking to her," I told them.

"But you saved it, Rach. It wasn't your fault anyways," Lilly said. Always being loyal to me.

"Thanks Lilly," I tried to smile but I couldn't help feeling a little frightened of Catherine Goode. The day I met her at orientation she'd been odd. She wasn't looking for friends and she always had an expression on her face that was as if she were calculating and processing exactly what she needed to do. It was kind of scary. She was like a hawk, her eyes narrowed and her movments were always prescise and I knew when I'd seen her throw Jessie on the floor she had been calculating that too.

She wasn't like the other girls, she wasn't a giddy girl or the kind of girl who had friends. she was the kind of girl who hid from the world. She was always off in her secret passageways, but she never had anyone who wanted to look for her, mostly because she didn't want it. I understood how pressing friends could be at times, I'd always been someone with friends who missed her when she was gone. But Catherine... She didn't need friends, she needed a target.

"Jessie, why would she be mad at you?" I asked turning to my friend.

She shrugged, "Does she need a reason to be angry? She seems angry at everyone." A cold feeling spread through me and I wondered if the Gallagher Academy had ever had girls like Catherine here. Alone and angry at the world... Probably. But had another Gallagher Girl ever tried to kill another? Because to me, when she was fighting Jessie, it hadn't been a mistake. It had been her... strategy... But what would she get from hurting her sister?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cathy stepped into our suite late that night. "Where have you been?" Lilly asked.

Catherine looked at all of us and didn't answer. I stared after her as she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower's faucet on. I turned to Jessie, "Did she not come t dinner?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so..."

"Lucky for you, the headmistress probably had a nice long chat with the headmistress," I said.

"Yeah, Rachel's probably right." Lilly turned to Jessie. "I can do the sparring with Cathy tomorrow..."

Catherine stepped out of the bathroom and glared at us, "I can hear you through the wall. What the hell is with this sisterhood thing? You don't treat me like your sister either so headmistress Walters can just shut it about the who laws of the sisterhood. She spouts so much shit."

I stared at her, "You're talking about Ali's mom," I snapped.

"Ali isn't my favorite Gallagher Girl either. Being a spy doesn't mean having friends everywhere Cameron," she spat my last name venomously. "It means that you can be a lone ranger and stand your own grond. That's what they forget to teach here. You all think this is some precious sisterhood and we will always stick together, well... cut the crap. I'm sick of it," she spun on her heal and stormed out of the suite.

We all sat very still. These were going to be the hardest, next 7 years of my life. Sleeping and live in close quarters with Catherine Goode. The first girl_ that we know of_ that ever turned on her sisterhood.

* * *

50 days

Most of the time Cathy was fine around us but then there were those days when she went super crazy during class and would get angry at us. I know she's my sister and all but she tried to push me down the grand staircase and there are just some things that you can't forgive and forget.

The things Catherine did in the passing weeks:

1\. She tripped Lilly on the way down the last step on the stair case with a bunch of girls behind so she could get trampled (Luckily, Ali Walters and her roommates could read the situation and get Lilly out of harm's way)

2\. She told Jessie that if she didn't help her with her world language homework she was going to beat her up in P&amp;E( And Jessie knows not to put anything past her)

3\. I got thrown down the stairs on "accident" by Cathy.

4\. I got body slammed, a black eye, and a jammed toe during P&amp;E (She denies ever being there)

If you're one of those Catholic/christian people who say you need to forgive and forget, that's good for you... But i don't give a shit. What would you do if one of your roommates who happens to be the most anti-social and bitchiest of all the students at Gallagher I'm pretty sure you would have a strong language to use. And I am telling you, you will not forgive and forget! Did I make that clear enough?

I'm telling you, I could not wait for Christmas break. Lilly and Jessie were coming to stay at my place for Christmas. My mom had off from the CIA which happens rarely for anyone and they said I could bring Lilly and Jessie because they'd be staying with relatives that weren't even within their immediate family.

"Where's Catherine staying for Christmas?" I asked Lilly.

She shrugged, "I don't care where she goes as long as we're not within a mile from each other," She said smugly.

I shook my head, "Come on, Lill. We can't go on like this. She might not see it this way, but we are sisters and we can't keep fighting, who knows. Maybe her family isn't so good at home."

Jessie nodded, "Why don't you ask her Rach. Maybe she just needs a friend."

I got up from my seat in the grand hall and sat down beside Cathy where she was eating alone. "Hey Catherine."

She looked up from her food, "What do you want?"

I shrugged, "I just wanted to know where you're going for Christmas break. I'm going to stay with my mom."

She glared at me, "I'm not stupid. You don't really want to know where I'm going for break. And I knew you were going to your mom's. It's all you and your 'sisters' talk about. We're going to stay with Rachel at her mother's place," she spoke in a sing-song voice. "We're going to learn how to kill someone with uncooked spaghetti noodles. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not happening. you can't kill someone with uncooked spaghetti noodles."

I began to protest, "Yes, you can_"

"Give it a break Cameron," she hissed.

I was about to leave and before I sat down beside Jessie and Lilly I called over to Cathy, "Hey, Goode. I thought we could actually be friends once." I could feel her stare piercing into me, but I didn't have the strength to respond.

* * *

60 days

It feels good to be out of school. Jessie, Lilly, and I are all here lounging around. It's finally Christmas. They got presents in the mail from their parents and then I got a package too.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it read: Catherine B. Goode.

I stared at it for a long moment, thinking that maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Catherine Goode would never send me a present for Christmas. "What did you get honey?" My mother asked.

Everyone says that I look like my mother Isobel Cameron, the same blue eyes and auburn, yet sort of blond hair. But like my father I'm pale and don't have any pigment in my skin what so ever. I love my Mom, but sometimes I feel like I can never live up to her. I'm not as strong and clearly not as beautiful. I'm skinny and my chest is flat. I look like a bird. I always feel so tiny and it bothers me.

"I got a package from Catherine Goode." My mother looked at the package thoughtfuly, but me and my friends all had the same look on our faces: It's a bomb. No actually it wasn't a bomb, but we all got pretty paranoid by Cathy these days.

"She's a very troubled girl," my mother said softly.

"We know that..." I mumbled.

Mom gave me a look, "Her father was killed in a car crash just two years ago and her mother left her with her aunt due to work in the CIA. She's been through a lot. You girls do well to be kind to her. A girl like her needs friends. Everyone needs friends..."

"She doesn't act much like it," Lilly muttered.

I opened the package very slowly, feeling careful, like maybe somthing was inside and if I wasn't careful it would jump out and bite me. When it was finally all the way open there was a green knit scarf. All I could do was stare at it. I thought she hated at me...

"She gave you a scarf?" Jessie didn't try and hide her disbelief.

"Yeah, she did..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

174 days

For the rest of the year Catherine and I didn't have one problem. We hardly spoke, we just would nodd in acknolegment to the other whenever we saw each other. I'd once tried to ask her about the scarf but she'd just looked at me strangely and never answered. I wore it anyways. On days the headmistress would send us out to the town of Roseville I'd wear the scarf in the cold, but she still never spoke of it.

The finals week had come and all I could think of now was... summer.

I was going to stay with my sister at my aunt's house in Ohio.

Lilly would go to her cousin's place in London, which was apparently called a flat. Lilly's mother and father couldn't take care of her due to... business.

Jessie was going off with her mother and that left Catherine.

Where was she going?

"Hey, Cathy! Where are you going this summer?" I asked her.

"Summer camp," she said. And for once she sounded like a real giddy girl. Her eyes were wide and sparkling.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's called camp _Blackthorne," _she told me. "It's in Pennsylvania. "

"Cool," I smiled.

I gave her a hug before I stepped into my car. Going home...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mom smiled at Abby and I as we stood beside the limo that awaited our presence. I just wanted to be there. Feel how I always did when I was home... Full. I always felt so full when I had the walls of the school there and the safe feeling with all my sisters there.

"Mom, when will I see Rachel in school?" She sounded so whiny... It was one of the reasons I liked being at school, Abby wasn't... there.

Look, I love my sister, but I really enjoy the days away from her and I don't have to help her with anything. Now I'm expected to be there for my sister and that might just be the problem.

"You'll see her in school," it wasn't a real answer, but my mom just smiled at us like this were just a precious sight (Let me tell you it isn't...). I rolled my eyes and threw my cases into the limo and slid in.

"Come on Abby," but she didn't hurry to come, she threw her arms around mom and started crying like a baby, not even I did that last year. I just wanted to get the hell out of here...

"Rachel, take care of yourself and your sister at school," Mom told me, but I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered.

As soon as the door closed I was off in my own world, thinking about Catherine and Lilly and Jessie. Things had been fine when we'd left off but it had felt so wierd, me and Cathy. The scarf...

I shook the thoughts away and noticed that my sister was sobbing in the corner of the car. "Abby..."

She shook her head, "I'm not crying."

"I didn't say you were," I said slowly. I slung my arm over her shoulder and listened to her cry. "What's wrong? You were so excited to go. Why are you crying now?"

"I've never been this far away from Mom..."

"Yeah you have," I laughed. "She's always off on her missions just like Dad..."

She nodded, "I know. It doesn't matter."

"You'll see them in 3 months for Christmas," I reminded her. "It's not that long..."

"Approximatly 93 days," she huffed.

"See? You belong here," I smiled. "No worries..."

She shook her head, "What if everyone is better than me? I'm not a genius," tears rimmed her eyes. "I don't know all my roommates that well yet," she told me, trying to explain. "Marnie is so much prettier than me, Gracie is so much stronger, and Kelly is so much faster. They all have stuff they're better at them me. They're great and here I am, plain Jane."

I burst out laughing, "You? A plain Jane? That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Everyone wants to look like you. You're the prettiest girl there is. And besides, you're fuller than I am."

Abby gasped, "Did you just call me fat?"

I laughed, "No. I'm sying that you don't look like a bony bird. You're pretty," I told her.

Abby shook her head laughing, "You have boobs and you're skinny. Everyone wants to look like you and aside from that you have hips coming in, just promise me somthin'."

"Yes?"

"If you get size h boobs please don't get a job at that bar, Hooters. They employ girls with big boobs..." I socked her in the shoulder.

"You better watch what you say. I have friends who would be deeply offended by your words," I tried to sound serious but I couldn't help laughing at her. "You're such a dope."

She caught my arm and grinned, "Watch it siss. Abigail Cameron is coming to town..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Right, so I left off at the words, "Watch out siss, Abby Cameron is coming to town..."

Oh crap.

So basically for the next three years it was the normal Gallagher academy but then the fourth year came, my 11th grade year and we were coming home for Christmas.

I knocked on the front door and there was no answer. "Mom!" she was supposed to be home. "Dad!" I screamed. "Daddy?"

So you can guess what happened next, we picked the lock on the door. But what we didn't expect was to find a man and woman lying dead on the floor.

No...

"Mom!" I screamed. But my scream wasn't as horrible as Abby's wails piercing the air and that beautiful girl who couldn't be hurt by anything was shrieking and screaming for her parents.

I sheltered her in my arms and stood stricken, crying.

* * *

**SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE. AND SORRY IF IT WAS SPEAD UP TO QUICK. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MY RETURN OF CATHERINE GOODE BOOKS, WHICH I WANT YOU TO READ AS WELL : ). I'M WORKING HARDER ON THIS STORY NOW SINCE I JUST FINISHED THE RETURN OF CATHERINE GOODE #2 AND I HAVE A TON OF MORE IDEAS BUT THIS STORY NEEDS TO BE FINISHED FOR ALL MY FELLOW FRIENDS WHO READ MY STORIES.**

**OH AND YOU GUESTS WHO READ MY STORIES, YOU TOTALLY NEED TO GET ACCOUNTS SO I CAN MESSAGE YOU. I LOVE HAVING FANFIC BUDDIES AND WATCHING FOR THEIR STORIES AND HELPING THEM OUT WITH THEIR STORIES. IT'S BLOODY AWESOME AS OUR DEAR REBECCA BAXTER WOULD SAY. OR BLOODY HELL, IT'S BRILLIANCE AS RON WEASLY WOULD SAY. **

**HOLY SHIT, GUYS I MISS ZACH GOODE SOOOO... MUCH!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**HAVE I REPEATED MYSELF ENOUGH?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat very still in the sitting room and watched as the man came out and turned to the woman at the desk, nodding at me and my sister as if we were blind and this made me angry.

This repeated, on and on.

Then I finally said, "What happened?"

The people just looked at me and shook their heads, "It's classified Rachel, dear," a woman began.

"What happened to our parents?" my sister burst out.

People stared and moved along and I felt like I was the one who needed to stay strong, my sister was sobbing silently in the corner and trying not to show it but I could see it.

Then a man came out and said, "Rachel Cameron please come with me."

"But_"

"Where are you taking my sister?" Abby asked, her voice was small and her eyes looked wide and she looked especially fragile. That was the last time I ever saw my sister letting her guard down and showing her weakness. The last time I saw... the real Abigail Cameron.

The man ignored her and I followed him as we neared a room with one of those mirrors that other people can see through. "Why are we here? What happened to my mom and dad? Who killed then?" I spoke with venom in my voice.

"That's what I hoped you could tell me. Who killed your parents?" The man looked me in the eye and I realized that they suspected my sister and I.

"I'm_ I'm only sixteen. I didn't kill my parents. And anyways I was being driven home from my school," My voice faltered.

"Yes, the Gallagher Academy. You're a Gallagher Girl, you're not a real spy, I know," he scoffed. And I realized that this agent was just like all the other men. The sexist kind that all looked down on us and he was dead wrong if he thought I was just some innocent little girl who couldn't fight back. "But I don't know what you saw. You could have lied."

"What are you implying?" I snapped.

"Did you kill your parents?" He asked. There was no emotion in his voice what-so-ever and I wanted to lash out him for even considering the idea.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Agent Lee," he said.

"Well agent Lee, I'll tell you this: I did not kill my parents."

"Such a naïve girl. How do we know that you aren't lying now? Do you think I'm really that stupid? You Gallagher Girls are such naïve girls. You know nothing of the real world except that palace you call a school and look down at the kids who live in normal houses because your daddy could afford to buy you into the school," he scoffed and gave a loud, cole emotionless laugh. "You Gallagher Girls are all just a bunch of bitches that go to a school for rich girls."

**THIS IS WHERE RACHEL CAMERON GETS REAL FIESTY!**

**YAY!**

Then I let the anger inside me explode. I grabbed his wrist and slammed it down on the cold metal table. "I did not kill my parents. Make no mistake agent Lee, I am many things, but naïve is one thing I am not. And we're not a bunch of rich girls agent Lee. Ever heard of cover? Because if you haven't you wouldn't be the spy I thought you are. I know what you're like agent Lee. You write with your right hand and shoot with your left hand for leverage over other spies and your balding near the middle of your hair and your freaking to find some product to make it keep growing so your wife won't leave you for your lack of hair, but that wouldn't really matter because you get love from other women as well so you don't need your wife for that reason. She has good intel and money that you want," right about then he looked scared.

**IF YOU'VE SEEN THE SHOW SHERLOCK THIS IS KIND OF HOW RACHEL IS ACTING. IT'S FUNNY!**

"I'm a Gallagher Girl agent Lee and we're quite used to men looking down on us, but make no mistake I am no naïve girl and if you think I killed my parents you are dead wrong. Now tell me what you know or I'll make you and we Gallagher Girls didn't learn by just sitting around, I swear to you I'll make you hurt if you don't tell me what you know now," he gave a loud gulp and I realized that I'd pinned the man down by his throat to the table and within all the anger I realized how horrid I must have seemed.

I backed away, "I'm so sorry. I should not have done that agent Lee. Please forgive me," my voice was soft and bruised.

"Don't apologize Ms. Cameron," I heard a woman say. I spun around.

"Who are you?"

The woman was tall and regal looking with long blond hair that went to her shoulders and she wore a dark pleated skirt and jacket with tall high-heels. She looked like the kind of woman who had a job and stopped at nothing to get the work done and it was just as well. The CIA needed women like that, I needed someone like that to help me.

"I'm Margaret Evans and I'm a high operative in the CIA. We need girls like you and I'm happy someone could talk some sense into you, agent Lee. My apologies for his lack of hospitality. He is quite sexist with us Gallagher girls don't you think? Believes that we can't get the job done. All men seem to think so but if you ask me, nine times out of ten the woman kicks the man's ass," she smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel the smile spreading across my face, for the first time in what must of been hours. "But what I've come to say to you is this Ms. Cameron: We need you. The agency is going down and we need girls with your determination and strengths. We need girls who aren't afraid to over-step the boundaries_ take risks. Can you do that Rachel? Can you over-step the boundaries?" She raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me in the moment and I wasn't afraid or discouraged as I nodded and said, "Yes." there was only one thing on my mind then. I wanted revenge for my mother and father's death. I wanted whoever hurt my parents to pay.

"Welcome to the CIA Ms. Cameron. In a year from now, this will be your home-court. Go back to Gallagher and when you come back, we'll be ready for you," she said.

* * *

When I returned to Gallagher things were expected to go back to the way they were. They did for Abby but me... I don't think things will ever be the same. Friends told me they were sorry for my loss and would hug me and sometimes if I semi-appreciated it I would hug back. I walked through the halls without talking to the gossiping girls about there may be another spy school for boys because I didn't feel like fantasizing.

"I know your parents died, but you can at least talk to us instead of holding it all in," Lilly told me. "We're your best friends and you don't talk to us anymore. You're like a ghost and... you need to stop this. My parents are taking care of you for the summer, that means I'll be with you and I want to be friends still but I can't do that when you don't tell me anything."

"Lay off, Bauer," Catherine said. Her eyes were cold and cruel as usual but she seemed to have given only me a slightest bit of friendship at all.

"Cathy_" I began.

"You know what Cameron, I think you need to pick who your friends are. I thought we were best friends," Catherine said.

**HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE ROOMMATE? WELL CATHERINE IS ABOUT TO BECOME LIKE REBEKAH WHO SORT OF BECOMES OBSESSED WITH RACHEL. JUST TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE CREEPS...**

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her.

"We're best friends aren't we?" I shared a glance with Lilly and Jess, all three of us entirely confused.

"No... We're sort of roommates and most of the time you dislike us very much," I told her, trying to refresh her memory. "Remember?"

"No. You have to be my best friend!" She cried. "Why do you like Jessie and Lilly more than me? Are they somehow better than me?" Se sounded so angry and it scared me to death.

"Catherine..."

Then she smacked me in the jaw and ran away.

.HELL.

**SO YOU GOT IT. CATHERINE GOODE IS A LITTLE MORE THAN A LONER, SHE'S A FREAKING PHSYCO. BUT NO WORRIES. CAN'T HAVE HER GETT'IN RID OF THE FUN CHARACTERS NOW CAN WE? I'M REALLY HAVING FUN HERE MAKING HER INTO A FREAKY PHSYCO. I ENJOY IT A LOT. **

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**AND DID I MENTION UMM... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When senior year came Catherine became almost attached to me and I didn't understand it. Anything I liked she liked and anything I didn't like she didn't like either. Jess, Lilly, and I were still friends but we were sort of scared by Cathy.

"Have you decided Rachel?" Jess asked me.

"What's that Jess?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Where you're going after school. You have a lot of options Rach. A lot," Lilly said. "I'm going to the CIA. It's what I've been training for for my whole life and I think it's time I do what I'm meant to do. My question is, what are you meant to do?" For once I was speechless and had no idea what to say.

"Rach..." Jess began.

"I'm a spy and... I think I need to take my place in the CIA," I told them.

"I'm a code-breaker," Jessie told us.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Lilly turned to the two of us, Cathy wasn't in the suite right then. "Let's make a pact. No matter where we go, we will always be friends, alys. No matter what and maybe one day our kids will meet."

"Kids?" I laughed out loud. "I am never having kids."

"Come on Rach," Jess said. "Never?"

"Are you implying that I'm easy?" I cocked a hip. "Because I am not easy."

"Sure, Rachel," Jess laughed.

* * *

"Rachel Ann Cameron," Headmistress Walters said.

I stepped onto the stage and looked into the crowd of parents and family where my mother and father should have sat and yet... they weren't. But I could feel them there, my heart breaking on the inside but I forced myself to smile and shake hands with the headmistress. She smiled at me and I felt the tears in my eyes. I took my diploma and kissed the Gilly's blade and stepped down from the stage in my shapeless gown.

It was time for vengence, the CIA had better be ready because Rachel Cameron was coming to town...


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE FOR A WHILE. I'M WORKING ON A BOOK RIGHT NOW AND TRYING TO GET IT PUBLISHED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

Chapter 9

When I first met Matthew Morgan I really hated him. He had the smirk that said, "I know something you don't" and the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen.

He was then kind of guy mothers warned their children of, tall, dark, and sexy but that didn't stop me from falling.

He said he'd help me hunt down the people who had killed my mother and father and I believed him. I still do. Catherine is with us too, and I see how she looks at Matthew, as if he is the only thing in the world she has. But I know he doesn't want her. Edward Townsend always looks at her like she is beautiful but he doesn't know her like I do. And yes she is quite beautiful on the outside but there will always be something dark about her. About the way she looks at me and knows how to hurt my friends.

I lunge forward and knock the man to the ground and Matt is beside me as I feel the weight of an attacker on top of me. I slammed the heel of my boot into his gut and watched him fall to the ground, "You are under arrest for murder of Anna and Andrew Cameron."

**SORRY ABOUT MY NOT VERY GREAT NAMES FOR PARENTS HERE. I WASN'T REALLY IN THE MOOD FOR FINDING ANY KISS ASS NAMES.**

* * *

Later that day I sat at a steel table, across from the man who had killed my parents, well... who we think did and I was really hoping it was this guy. I really needed someone to blame.

"Did you kill my parents?" I stood there, staring at the man and hating him with everything I had.

The man laughed out loud, which if you're paying attention you would know that it's a big mistake. "Did I kill your parents? I've killed a lot of people can you refresh my memory, promptly."

"Sonofabitch!" She shouted.

"You're definitely a Cameron. Got that spunk," he laughed. "But sweetheart, I didn't kill your parents but I can't say I miss them either. They weren't the CIA's best," he grinned. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Then who did?"

"Lots of people hated your parents, Cameron," he smiled. "What's your first name. I can't always call you by your last name, can I?"

"It'll have to do," I sniffed.

He smirked. "I know who did kill your parents, they'll come for you and your sister next."

"Who?" I snapped, the blood pounding in my veins.

"He goes by the name of Carlos. He's wronged a lot of people, he's from Bogata. You best be careful agent Cameron. He won't be kind to you either," he told me.

I turned to look him once more in the eye before I left and told him in a dangerous tone, "We'll find him."

Then I walked out and looked at Matt who I'm sure had been eaves dropping the whole time and said, "Get your coat. We've got a plane to catch."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fingers like ice crawl over me and I shiver as I think about the man who killed my parents. We'd found him in the CIA's records and he was just any other man. A slim Mexican man. He seemed normal but behind that all he was the man they said had killed my parents. It was hard to hate him then, I'd never met him. He seemed like just... any other man.

Matt turned to look at me, "Are you sure you want to do this Rachel?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Rachel"

"No," I snapped. "I'm not backing down and all consequences be damned. He killed my parents. It's not like you'd know anything about that. Your parents are perfectly sound and handing out on the god damned ranch in Nebraska." I smacked my hand over my mouth. I realized only then how cold I'd become. How dark and sad I really was and I knew that Matt understood that but when he looked at me there was something else there. He didn't look at me like Jessie and Lilly always did when I saw them; pity. He looked at me as if he understood me and didn't mind how crazy I was being.

But sometimes craziness is the best operative.

So I saw him with the spy part of me and not the girl part of me that thought other things.

He took my hand and this time I flinched from his touch. "Let's go."

* * *

Cathy stared at me like I had done something to harm her. She had the look in her eyes she got when she had violence on her mind. It brought me back to the girl who years ago had sent me a scarf on Christmas morning and looked at me with that wondering and hungriness that always seemed to hide behind her dark eyes. I thought of Jessie and the cries of pain. Every look Cathy gave me reminded me of that day in the P&amp;E barn.

I might be out of the Gallagher Academy

...but Gallagher Academy is still inside of me.

It's a part of me that never leaves, that never breaks, that always a hold somewhere inside of my heart.

It was the place where I was me.

It was the place where I wasn't.

It was the place where I forgot about my pain.

It was the place where I remembered.

It was the place where I lost myself.

It was the place where I found myself.

It was the place where I was always a child.

It was the place where I grew up

...always too fast.

Matt and Cathy were at my side as I found myself smiling at a tall, slim Mexican man.

He looked at me.

Of course he didn't recognize me.

Not that he should have.

It wasn't like my parents were the only people he ever killed.

They probably weren't even that special to him but a part of me wanted him to recognize me.

A part of me wanted to egg him on.

Make him see that girl who had stepped into the door of her home and seen the blood.

Seen the bodies.

Seen her sister scream.

See the girl who had a taste for vengeance and her eye on the prize.

I wanted him to know that I wasn't a little girl anymore.

I was the girl with a mission.

But no.

He just saw the woman with long legs and stiletto heels and business like outfit. He saw a woman who was in the line of work that didn't like to broadcast, sure. But he didn't see me.

But in truth, us Gallagher girls are used to being looked down upon and we wouldn't have it any other way.

"Rachel Cameron?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I didn't think you'd be so young," he said, reaching out to squeeze my thigh and for a moment I wished my skirt were at least ten inches longer and heavier. It took all my composure not to take that very hand and snap it in half like a nut shell.

"That's what they all say," I managed to tell him.

I flicked my eyes towards Matt and noticed how tense he was.

I knew that I could have killed this man right then but I wanted to play it cool.

I knew that I had time.

There was no need to hurry this time.

"I'm Catherine Goode," Cathy said, extending a hand.

I knew she could have snapped his neck and probably would have if she were supposed to but Cathy kept her cool.

But it seemed it was Matt who worried most.

"I'm Matthew Morgan," Matt said. "Rachel's fiancé."

Oh, yeah.

Forgot to mention that little detail.

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry I haven't been working on fanfics for a while. Hope you loved this chapter. **

**Review! Review! Review! oh and did I mention, review!**


End file.
